The Edge of Glory
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Hagi no era asiduo a celebraciones, así que el hecho de que fuera fin de año lo tenía sin cuidado, hasta que se encontró con alguien que sí estaba interesada en las fiestas, y que se empeñaba en que festejase con ella, y no era precisamente Saya.


**Disclaimer: Blood+ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G. y Aniplex.**

**The Edge of Glory**

Era 31 de diciembre en Nueva York; el famoso y muy sobrevalorado año nuevo se acercaba, y como era usual en dicha fecha, todo el mundo se preparaba para ir a alguna fiesta, asistir al Times Square a recibir el año nuevo, o los más austeros y hogareños se juntaban con sus familias; él decidió pasarlo solo. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y realmente no le molestaba, a diferencia de mucha gente que, ya fuera por una razón u otra, se encontraban solas en la mayoría de las celebraciones que, influenciadas por la cultura y la sociedad, son consideradas, casi por obligación, el tener que festejarse con los amigos o parientes, haciendo que estos desgraciados padecieran una inevitable sensación de miseria. No él. _No del todo. _

A comparación de navidad, el año nuevo no era una noche familiar ni calida. Era una noche de fiesta donde, de preferencia, lo mejor era pasarlo con los amigos en alguna reunión o bien en algún restaurante o disco que se hubiese preparado para la fecha. La Gran Manzana se encontraba más bulliciosa de lo normal; era una de las ciudades favoritas para pasar esas fechas. La gente salía de sus casas para pedir taxis, abordaban el metro para ir a su punto de reunión o hacían compras de último minuto. Otros tantos iban de bar en bar festejando desde temprano, y la gente ya comenzaba a andar por las calles con trompetas de cartón, serpentinas, sombreros y coronas de papel de brillantes colores, con la forma de los números que formaban el año que se aproximaba: 2008.

A pesar de ser una noche de fiesta, la gente estaba vestida como si fuera cualquier otro día, al menos los que se encontraban en la calle, caminando en grupos de amigos de aquí para allá. Pocos estaban solos. Él era uno de esos. Hagi prefirió salir del departamento donde había estado viviendo con Saya y el Escudo Rojo, muy discretamente, para que nadie lo notara y le insistieran en quedarse, probablemente por parte de Lewis o Saya.

Mentiría si dijera que no le hubiera gustado pasar el año nuevo con Saya, pero no estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas o pequeñas reuniones, como la del departamento de donde había, prácticamente, huido. No embonaba ahí, no se sentía a gusto, además, la tarde entera Saya la pasó en una especie de sobredosis de "familia feliz", ayudando a Lewis y a Kai con la cena, aunque sin dejar de lado la actitud un poco recelosa que llevaba cargando contra ellos desde Londres. No era una escena que le gustara mucho. Claro, estaba feliz de que Saya lo estuviera, pero últimamente no soportaba el hecho de que no fuera él el causante de su felicidad. Había que admitir que le carcomía la envidia y un dejo amargo de celos. Cuando las cosas se ponían así lo mejor era aislarse e intentar no pensar en ello, aunque la segunda parte casi nunca le salía bien a Hagi.

A pesar de que se aproximaba un año nuevo, una oportunidad perfecta para volver a comenzar, a él eso no lo alentaba mucho, a pesar de que la mayoría de la gente lo veía como una segunda oportunidad –una eterna segunda oportunidad- porque tarde o temprano, mientras se sobreviviera los 365 días que tenía un año, este terminaba con regia exactitud para dar comienzo a otro. Él no podía verlo de esa forma, porque su vida no tenía fin y podía esperar siempre al año siguiente. Tenía la seguridad de que habría uno, al menos hasta el fin de los tiempos, si es que llegaba. Siempre tendría una segunda oportunidad, cosa que más de uno envidiaría, pero el hecho de ser inmortal y tener una reserva absurda de tiempo y vida convertía en trivial y hasta aburrida semejante idea.

Tal vez por eso no había cambiado en tantos años.

Tal y como en el departamento, también quiso alejarse del bullicio de la ciudad, así que se dirigió a Central Park, donde a esas horas de la noche ya había algo de gente reunida esperando los fuegos artificiales, pero nada comparado con el resto de la metrópoli. Pocos neoyorquinos y turistas estaba interesados en pasar el año nuevo en un parque al cual podían ir cualquier otro día del año. Los que estaban en las calles, sin un punto de reunión especifico, terminaban su recorrido en el Times Square y aunque aun faltaba poco más de una hora para que se diera el conteo regresivo, el lugar seguramente ya estaba a reventar. Incluso la música se podía escuchar hasta el parque, aunque el Times Square estuviera a unas quince manzanas de distancia. A veces artistas internacionales se presentaban en el Times Square para amenizar el evento y atraer más gente. Hagi no estaba realmente interesado en adentrarse a un tumulto de gente emocionada, contar del doce al uno y gritar _"¡feliz año nuevo!_" abrazando a cualquier desconocido. No era su estilo.

Hacia frío, eso sí. Soplaba una ligera brisa, pero helada como el demonio y aunque era un quiróptero y tenía una mayor resistencia a cualquier tipo de temperatura, su nariz y sus pómulos estaban congelados. Se ciñó al cuerpo su abrigo (que aunque no lo usaba mucho, esta vez sí había preferido tomarlo; por alguna razón el frío de Nueva York le resultaba más ingrato que el de Siberia) y protegió su cuello y parte del mentón con una bufanda, también negra, como el resto de su ropa. Parecía listo para un funeral, como si en su inmortalidad no le quedase otra opción más que rendir tributo al tiempo que moría a cada segundo, en un eterno estado de luto.

Caminó con lentitud por el parque mientras se apretaba los guantes contra las manos para después frotárselas. El frío era descomunal, se quejó. La verdad, es que no hacia tanto frío, pero por alguna razón esta vez se sentía con más intensidad. Pensó en lo cómodo que habría sido quedarse en el departamento, al menos a observar, aunque no le atrajera mucho la idea. Saya para esa hora estaría devorando ya la cena con el resto del Escudo Rojo, y se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba ahí. Probablemente no. No la culpaba, seguramente todos pensaban que había preferido enclaustrarse en alguna habitación, ya que no solía mezclarse con el resto a excepción de Saya, sin contar que una invitación a cenar, para él, era casi un insulto.

Extrañaba a Saya, pero estaba más acostumbrado a extrañarla que a estar con ella, incluso si la tenía a su lado. Sorprendentemente la tranquilidad del parque y el frío, de alguna forma, era algo acogedor, como si aceptara de buena gana y le diera la bienvenida a su soledad y aislamiento. Pacifica, a pesar de la agitación de la ciudad y los asistentes. Alrededor del parque todo era un caos. Los autos y la gente iban y venían presurosos, festejando y gritando, pero dentro del parque todo era como un oasis de silencio y paz, ajeno a la fecha. Central Park era uno de los pocos lugares naturales que quedaban en aquella jungla de cemento; era de esperarse que el lugar pareciera suspendido en el tiempo; a la naturaleza no le importaban las fechas artificiales, sólo las que existían desde que esta nació en la tierra y que no había necesidad de marcar o festejar, que se daban por si solas. Los cambios de estación, la época para florecer, la época para marchitarse; los tiempos que indicaban instintivamente a todos sus habitantes para hacer funcionar aquel ciclo.

O al menos eso creyó. Hubiera sido más probable toparse con una legión de quirópteros en medio del parque, pero mientras se encontraba andando ausente por un camino medio desierto, tapizado de lado a lado por bancas, sin pensar en nada en especial, vio a una chica, completamente sola, sentada en una de ellas, con expresión distraída y despreocupada, cómo si se estuviera preguntando dónde estaba, aunque sin miedo alguno por saberse perdida. La miró una milésima de segundo y le pareció, fugazmente, familiar, y siguió su camino, pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos más, se detuvo en seco con un gesto de sorpresa y se dio la media vuelta para verla bien. Entonces supo por qué le había parecido tan familiar.

—¿Diva?— inquirió Hagi mirándola fijamente, no sin gesto un tanto desconcertado. La chica pareció no hacerle caso durante unos segundos, y después lo vio confusa, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Disculpe, señor? Creo que me confunde— dijo la joven con una voz que era idéntica a la de la hermana menor de Saya, aunque la expresión de su rostro era como si realmente creyera que la estaban confundiendo.

Hagi, avergonzado, se preguntó enseguida si no habría cometido un error al pensar que aquella joven era Diva, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que no podía existir una chica en este mundo más parecida a ella, a excepción de Saya, sin contar la voz. Ante la expresión de confusión del Caballero, la joven de pronto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a carcajearse.

—¡Claro que soy yo!— dijo atacada de la risa, agitando las piernas con gesto infantil —¿Te avergoncé, verdad?— añadió con expresión divertida, sin el más mínimo miedo o alerta al estar frente a alguien del bando contrario.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió Hagi con tono suspicaz, mientras discretamente se ponía en posición defensiva. No sabía lo que podía esperar de la joven.

—No, más bien, ¿qué haces tú aquí, y sin Saya?— respondió ella rápidamente.

—¿Y qué haces tú sin tus Caballeros?—

—Me aburren. Me escapé un rato. Quiero ver cómo los humanos celebran el año nuevo— respondió levantándose con cierta torpeza, pero despreocupada. Después miró a Hagi y notó que estaba en posición defensiva. La joven abrió la boca con gesto fingido.

—No te pongas así. No vengo a pelear. No me interesa pelear con nadie, a excepción de mi hermana— dijo mientras se alisaba la falda y acomodaba sus botas, por encima de las gruesas medias negras —Hace frío— añadió, ahora alisando los bordes de su abrigo blanco y ciñéndose al cuello una bufanda intensamente azul.

Diva dio un suspiro, como de frío, antes de caminar con tranquilidad hacia Hagi, mirándolo directamente, como si se tratase de un espécimen raro. Él, sin pensarlo, dio un par de pasos atrás, preguntándose qué tenía planeado la joven, y si debía o no atacar, o por lo menos, mantener la defensiva.

—No te asustes— le dijo con voz dulce —Sólo estoy paseando, como tú. ¿Y mi hermana? ¿Se lo está pasando bien?— preguntó, pero Hagi endureció su rostro y se mantuvo callado.

—Ah, ya veo. Crees que iré a matarla si me dices algo, ¿verdad? Es noche de fiesta, y no pienso matar a Saya hasta que estemos sobre el escenario— pero Hagi siguió callado, y la sonrisa curiosa de Diva se desvaneció para dar paso a un gesto de fastidio —¿Siempre eres así de callado?— inquirió, y el mismo silencio de Hagi le respondió.

—Vaya, qué aburrido. Creo que es un mal constante en los Caballeros— comentó encogiéndose de hombros —¿Y a dónde ibas, eh?— inquirió, retomando la postura.

—A ningún lugar en especial— contestó el Caballero con voz seca, bajando la voz conforme pronunciaba la frase, sorprendiendo a Diva; la chica no esperaba que le contestase. De pronto, el Caballero se preguntó que hacía ahí, con Diva. Lo más lógico, incluso lo que se esperaba que hiciera, era que se lanzara a atacarla, pero cuando pensó en la posibilidad, se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho caso. Un Caballero difícilmente puede matar a una Reina, y la muerte de Diva no debía ser a mano de las suyas, sino de las de Saya. De todas maneras, era una característica suya el ser precavido, así que no bajó la guardia frente a Diva, a pesar de las insistencias de la chica.

—Ah, yo pensé que ibas por ahí a festejar el año nuevo— comentó ella con sorpresa fingida —¿No festejas nada?— le preguntó con curiosidad una vez más, acercándose a un árbol y dando vueltas alrededor del tronco, como si se aburriera de la conversación.

—No— contestó Hagi con el mismo tono inexpresivo de siempre. Diva hizo un puchero.

—¿Ni tu cumpleaños? ¡Realmente eres aburrido!— dijo entre risas —No sé cómo mi hermana te aguanta— agregó con tono burlón y cierta malicia, que más que malicia, resultaba ser pura sinceridad.

—Pues parece que te divierte— se defendió él, haciendo alusión al buen rato que involuntariamente estaba haciendo pasar a la chica con su inexpresividad, que lejos de molestarle, le parecía curiosa. Diva en si era una persona que despertaba curiosidad en la gente. No era de extrañarse que Amshel no la sacara del microscopio.

—Oh, es cierto— contestó ella abriendo los ojos, golpeando su mentón suavemente con uno de sus dedos enguantados —Parece que sí eres divertido después de todo— y apenas terminó de decir eso, Hagi la perdió de vista de un segundo a otro, y de pronto apareció frente a él con una mirada mezcla de inocencia y ferocidad. Hagi dio un paso atrás. Esta chica era demasiado impredecible, sin embargo, ella no le hizo nada. Parecía ser más costumbre suya el tomar por sorpresa a las personas para divertirse y asustarlas, que para atacarlas.

—En fin, Hagi, ya que eres _tan_ divertido…— dijo, enfatizando sus palabras con un marcado sarcasmo— dime, ¿qué se hace en esta ciudad para divertirse?— pero él se quedó callado un buen rato. Diva suspiró exasperada —A quién le pregunto…— susurró, ahora decepcionada.

—Aquí, la gente suele ir al Times Square en fin de año— contestó de pronto Hagi, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de ella, quien sonrió enseguida. Por otro lado, él no supo ni por qué le contestaba. Lo que debió haber hecho fue simplemente irse e ignorarla, pero no, se quedó ahí, y no conforme con eso, le respondió. ¿Acaso la soledad comenzaba a provocarle estragos que hasta ahora él desconocía?

En realidad nunca había recibido tantas quejas sobre su actitud, al menos, no en tan poco tiempo y en su cara. Diva tenía esa característica de recurrir a una sinceridad aplastante que llamaba su atención. No todos los días se conocía gente así. Diva era como… transparente, franca y directa. Era impredecible, pero no cambiaba, hacia y decía lo que quería, sin importarle de qué se tratara o sobre quién. Aquello era algo que llamaba la atención de Hagi, o al menos, se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

—¿Times Square? ¿Y dónde está? Quiero ir— preguntó exaltada.

—A unas quince cuadras, entre la 7ta avenida y Broadway; empieza en la 42—

—¿Y qué se hace ahí?—

—Sólo esperas el conteo regresivo— respondió el Caballero, y apenas terminó, comenzó a caminar de frente, pasando de largo a Diva, quien se quedó estática un momento.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?— exclamó la joven corriendo hacia él. Por su parte, Hagi se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia Diva, mirándola desconcertado.

—Por ahí— murmuró el Caballero con desinterés.

—¿Por ahí? ¿No vas al Times Square?—

—No. Hay mucha gente—

—¿Eso te molesta? A mi también, pero suelo verlos más como bocadillos, y ya no resultan tan fastidiosos— sugirió ella esbozando una amplia sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a Hagi. A veces la sinceridad también podía resultar salvaje y sobretodo, cínica, encima viniendo de alguien como Diva.

—No, gracias— y Hagi emprendió nuevamente su camino. Diva comenzó a exasperarse al verse ignorada. ¿Quién se creía que era el tipo ese? se preguntó, tensando la mandíbula y corriendo hacia el caballero hecha una furia.

—¡Oye, regresa!— ordenó, pero Hagi no le hizo caso, y ahora sí, al verse completa y descaradamente ignorada, la joven lo alcanzó, extendió una de sus manos y tomó uno de los extremos de la bufanda de Hagi, jalándola con fuerza hacia atrás. Lo había tomado desprevenido, y la bufanda se tensó y enroscó con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Hagi, ahogándolo momentáneamente mientras daba traspiés hacia atrás, intentando mantener el equilibrio y no caer vergonzosamente sobre su trasero. Diva soltó rápidamente la bufanda y escondió las manos detrás de la espalda, haciendo como si nada pasara, mientras Hagi tosía tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una vez recompuesto, miró con cierto desdén a Diva, quien seguía fingiendo una expresión de inocencia. Sin decir nada más, un poco avergonzado y con aquella ultima mirada, volvió a irse. Diva lo siguió.

—Oye, no te vayas. ¿Te enojaste?— le preguntó, dulcificando su voz y caminando a un lado de él, levantando la vista para ver su rostro. Él continuó en silencio —¡Oye! Te estoy hablando. No estoy acostumbrada a que me ignoren así— exclamó histéricamente, y ante esto, Hagi finalmente se detuvo y miró a la joven. Era obvio que el silencio no convencía ni satisfacía a Diva, a diferencia de Saya, quien lo prefería callado.

—¿Qué quieres?— masculló de mala gana, aun resentido por la pequeña travesura de Diva.

—¡Uy, qué carácter!— exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño —Necesito que alguien me lleve al Times Square—

—Ya te di la dirección—

—Pero soy muy mala con las calles, nunca he salido sola. No sé dónde está— dijo, pero no con un tono suplicante, sino soberbio, más como una orden que como un favor. Aquello molestó a Hagi.

—Dile a uno de tus Caballeros que te lleve— contestó él con calma.

—No hay ninguno cerca, sólo tú— argumentó la chica, sonriendo, como si intentara acorralarlo.

—No soy tu Caballero—

—Pero aun así eres uno. ¿Acaso vas a dejar sola a una pobre chica perdida?— inquirió, esta vez dejando atrás su porte de Reina y fingiéndose desamparada. Aquello no conmovió a Hagi, aunque tenía que aceptar que, el no saber qué esperar de Diva, lo mantenía en una tensión constante que no le desagradaba del todo, precisamente por eso no le parecía buena idea acompañarla.

—Tal vez— contestó él. Por otro lado, Diva se quedó boquiabierta, aunque esta vez su gesto no fue falso.

—¡Qué Caballero tan grosero!— replicó, indignada y ofendida, pero el malestar de inmediato se le pasó y al final propuso algo que dejó sorprendido a Hagi.

—¿Por qué no vamos juntos al Times Square? Podría ser divertido— sugirió, esbozando una sonrisa ladina, sin embargo su gesto era sincero y él pudo notarlo. Eso no quitó el hecho de que se quedara atónito, sin embargo lo disimuló tan bien como siempre.

—No, gracias—

—¿Por qué? ¡Vamos a celebrar el año nuevo! Anda, vamos ¿sí?— dijo con tono caprichoso, pero Hagi repitió su negativa.

—¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso mi hermana se pondría celosa?— y ante la frase, le guiñó un ojo con coquetería e incluso se dio la libertad de empujarlo suavemente. Hagi se preguntó si estaría solamente guiñándole un ojo, o bien, apuntándole.

—No, Diva— repitió él, mientras ella refunfuñaba con fastidio.

—Qué testarudo eres— replicó —No tienes que temerme— le dijo, ahora con voz gentil —Sólo no quiero pasar el año nuevo sola y aburrida. ¿Tú tampoco, o sí?—

—Lo que yo quiera, no es de tu incumbencia— contestó el Caballero con tono seco, sin embargo Diva no se dejó intimidar.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres, que rechaza a una chica cuando lo invita a salir?— exclamó ella, pero Hagi no le prestó atención y comenzó a seguir su camino (esperando que esta vez no lo jalara de la bufanda o del cabello), sin embargo no avanzó mucho y su predicción se hizo realidad, ya que Diva lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—¿Quién te has creído? No estoy acostumbrada a que me rechacen así— susurró ella con voz amenazadora. Era obvio que estaba más que enojada, pero Hagi no se dejó acobardó ni se retractó.

—Siempre hay una primera vez— fue lo único que él dijo, mientras se soltaba de Diva y retomaba su camino.

—¡Está bien, me iré sola! ¡Si me pierdo va a ser tu culpa!— le gritó cuando estuvo unos pasos más adelante, sacándole la lengua y volviéndose, caminando hacia el lado opuesto. Por su parte, él se sintió aliviado de haberse librado de Diva, cuando en realidad no tenía nada que temer o preocuparse. Tenía la impresión de que Diva en realidad no pensaba atacarlo ni pelear con él, que de verdad sólo se había escapado un rato de la constante vigilancia de sus Caballeros y sólo se encontraba paseando. Aun así no era adecuado que ellos dos anduvieran juntos por ahí.

A pesar de ser alguien que solía caminar rápidamente, esta vez sus pasos eran inusualmente lentos, y Hagi no podía despegar la vista del suelo mientras algo raro le pasaba por la cabeza y tenía una sensación de no querer caminar más. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no iba a una fiesta? De hecho, nunca había ido a una. En el Zoológico había presenciado varias fiestas; el gran evento que organizaba Joel con motivo de su cumpleaños, y la celebración, más discreta a petición de la cumpleañera, para festejar el de Saya, pero nunca había asistido como invitado, sino como sirviente, y nunca pudo relajarse en aquellas celebraciones porque sentía la obligación de siempre estar al tanto de los invitados, y sobretodo de Saya. El último año nuevo que lo había pasado con Saya, algunos meses después de perder el rastro del Escudo Rojo en medio del mar, justo después de la muerte de Riku, fue tan seco y común como cualquier otro día. En aquel entonces Saya no estaba para fiestas, sino para guerras y venganzas, así que el día les pasó de largo y sólo supieron que habían pasado al año 2007 por el bullicio que solía haber en las ciudades en esas fechas. En aquel entonces se encontraban aun en Francia, buscando el rastro de Diva. Ahora, la misma chica a la que llevaban décadas persiguiendo, lo estaba invitando a festejar la entrada del año 2008.

Honestamente, a Hagi le pareció bizarro, pero aun más bizarro fue que él se volviera discretamente hacia el camino que había tomado Diva, sólo para comprobar si seguía ahí o ya se había ido. No se había ido del todo. Aun caminaban, pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia la 7ta avenida, notó que estaba yendo hacia la 5ta avenida. Tal parece que de verdad estaba perdida, pensó Hagi, y aunque intentó evitarlo, no tuvo el valor de dejarla así. A pesar de saber que era la peor enemiga de Saya y su objetivo a vencer, en aquel momento, ver a Diva confundida y errando el camino, le despertó un extraño sentimiento de ternura y compasión, algo parecido a lo que provocaba Saya en él (o tal vez fuese al revés, en ambos casos). Lo pensó mucho antes de hacer algo, pero al final terminó desistiendo. Tal vez ese era el problema con Diva; su actitud y su apariencia despertaba un incomodo sentimiento de ternura, aun sabiendo lo peligrosa que podía ser.

—Ese no es el camino— dijo Hagi de pronto, haciendo que Diva se detuviera antes de entrar a una hilera de árboles cercanos al lugar donde se habían encontrado.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces?— exclamó ella a regañadientes.

—Es por…— comenzó a decir, pero a mitad de la frase se detuvo —…demonios— masculló, para después caminar hacia Diva, quien se quedó notablemente confundida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Hagi mientras caminaba hacia ella, pero su cuerpo parecía actuar por si solo.

—Te llevaré— le dijo una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

—¡¿Enserio?— exclamó la joven. Los ojos casi le brillaban y la sonrisa en su rostro reapareció.

—Sígueme— fue lo único que le dijo, y caminó derecho, con Diva posicionándose a su lado.

—Eres muy caballeroso al llevarme, Hagi— le dijo ella con voz gentil, y extrañamente, peligrosa. Hagi seguía sin bajar la guardia. Le parecía curioso que momento antes lo tachara de grosero y ahora le dijera que era muy caballeroso; tal parece que su personalidad y estados de ánimo eran tan caprichosos y ambiguos como todos decían.

Atravesaron una buena parte de Central Park hasta llegar a la salida que daba directo a la 7ta avenida. Apenas salieron del parque, la algarabía de la gente no se hizo esperar. Muchas de las personas que estaban cerca se dirigían, como ellos, al Times Square, corriendo al saber que llegaban ya muy tarde para alcanzar un buen lugar. Diva miraba de un lado a otro, atenta a todo. Pocas veces sus Caballeros le permitían salir y si lo hacia, casi siempre iba en auto, así que la vida a pie le pasaba de largo, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido de muchas cosas interesantes y que aquella ciudad tenía mucho potencial… a su manera de verlo, claro.

Hagi aparentemente se mantenía concentrado en el camino, aun preguntándose de dónde le había nacido ese gesto de llevar a Diva hasta donde quería, como si fuera su Caballero; tal vez fuera sólo compasión. Por otro lado, ella, absorta a eso y más bien creyendo que todo el mundo, sin excepción, debía postrarse ante ella y hacer lo que deseara, no le prestaba atención al hecho de que estaba con alguien que era considerado un enemigo. Su vista y atención era irremediablemente atraídas hacia los edificios y rascacielos que se elevaban hacia los lados, hacía atrás y al frente y que, si se levantaba la vista, formaban con sus limites y aristas pedazos de cielo oscuro con formas irregularmente rectas, contorneadas con sus brillantes luces.

A su alrededor había de todo. Gente de todo tipo, nueva, que jamás había visto. Las expresiones de unos eran de júbilo, las de otros era un poco más indiferentes. Otros parecían tener prisa, pero todos parecían ir pensando en sus propios asuntos. Muchos de ellos llevaban globos y coronas de cartón, haciendo alusión al festejo. La felicidad del ambiente era contagiosa; a Diva casi le daban ganas de vomitar, sin embargo, la encontraba irremediablemente divertida, a pesar de tratarse de humanos.

—Ya es tarde. A esta hora debe haber mucha gente en el Times Square— dijo Hagi de pronto, mirando con cierto desinterés a la gente que pasaba a su lado, a quienes los rebasaban y a los que venían en dirección contraria a la suya.

—¿Va mucha gente?— inquirió Diva.

—Sí. No creo que alcances a ver la esfera de cristal—

—¿Esfera de cristal? ¿Cómo?— volvió a preguntar ella, sin embargo parecía estar realmente interesada.

—Bueno… es una esfera de cristal que ponen este día en lo alto del edificio Uno. Se ilumina y baja mientras se da el conteo regresivo—

—¿Es bonita?—

—Yo diría que no tiene nada de especial— contestó estoico él, quien realmente no entendía qué podía tener de interesante una esfera de cristal para recibir el año nuevo. Los norteamericanos tenían un sentido del humor muy extraño y hasta soso y ridículo; al menos tenían más que él, eso sí.

Hubo más silencio, al menos entre ellos dos. Las luces de los restaurantes y las tiendas obligaban a Diva a voltear a todas direcciones, sin prestarle demasiada atención a Hagi –quien tampoco le prestaba atención a ella- pero en cierto punto del camino se volvió más difícil moverse. La gente frente a ellos comenzaba a aglomerarse y la congestión más adelante se veía intolerable.

—Creo que hasta aquí llegamos— dijo Hagi al ver como el mar de gente frente a él impedía dar un paso más. No muy lejos se escuchaba música, y varias cuadras adelante, por lo menos unas siete, lograba verse ya el lugar donde los anuncios publicitarios eran iluminados con brillantes y llamativas luces de neón. Así mismo, desde donde estaban, el edificio Uno ya podía verse, atestado de pantallas y anuncios, pero un poco lejos.

—¿Aquí? ¡No es como en las fotos!— exclamó Diva molesta, quien tenía que pararse de puntas para apreciar mejor el paisaje, debido a su altura más bien común. Estaban considerablemente lejos del Times Square.

—Te dije que era tarde. Ya hay mucha gente—

—No me voy a quedar relegada hasta acá— afirmó ella haciendo un puchero.

—¿Y qué piens…?— iba a preguntar Hagi, pero no pudo terminar la frase, cuando justo en ese instante, la joven lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con fuerza –más fuerza que la de cualquier humano, claro- y sosteniéndolo, lo obligó a adentrarse junto con ella al mar de gente.

Era difícil caminar, pero Diva, con fuerza y con una sola mano, lograba abrirse paso, tal y como lo haría una Reina. Los desafortunados que terminaban siendo empujados por la joven se volvían furiosos al verse agredidos, pero para cuando intentaban reclamar, la chica ya estaba un par de metros adelante, empujando más gente y con un hombre detrás de ella, lo suficientemente alto como para intimidar.

Al cabo de unos momentos Hagi se soltó, comenzando a sentirse incomodo al verse en medio de aquella masa de gente que chocaba con él por doquier. No había un solo momento en el que no se rozara con alguien y sentía su espacio privado invadido por completo, sin contar el hecho de que se sentía como un niño tonto siendo jalado por Diva.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Sigamos, se nos va a hacer tarde!— reclamó ella.

—Yo no voy—

—¿Cómo que no vas?— exclamó Diva.

—Te dije que sólo te traería. Sólo ve derecho— le indicó Hagi con un ademán para después darse media vuelta, pero la misma masa de gente seguía acumulada a su alrededor e intentar moverse se veía aterrador, sobretodo porque pudo ver como manadas de gente seguían llegando sin cesar.

—Ya no puede salir de aquí— le susurró ella acercándosele, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal —A menos claro, que salgas volando—

—Tal vez lo haga— retó él.

—¿Con toda esta gente presente?— inquirió ella. Hagi suspiró resignado. No podía hacer eso sin llamar la atención, y no era muy normal que un hombre en medio de la calle de pronto diera un salto de seis metros o más.

Hagi suspiró resignado, y sin decir más, se volvió hacia Diva; no le dijo nada y siguió caminando, abriéndose paso entre la gente como podía. Aquello había sido una clara muestra de que la acompañaría, más que nada porque no tenía otra opción, ni nada más que hacer. No podía perder nada, ¿verdad? Después de todo Diva no venía con la intención de pelear (hasta ahora). Ella se sintió triunfante, pero no tenía razón por la cual sentirse así; ella era Diva, y la gente tenía que hacer lo que ella dijera. O estaban con ella o estaban contra ella.

Lo siguió, y entre los dos caminaron entre la gente poco a poco, quitando uno por acá y a otro por allá. Hagi era más respetuoso y decía "con permiso" o trataba de no golpear a las personas, así mismo trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ellas, aunque era casi inevitable; Diva era más brusca, y sólo quitaba a la gente de en medio con ambas manos y con la frente en alto. Al cabo de un rato lograron acercarse lo suficiente al Times Square como para estar a la altura de la cuadra donde sobresalía el anuncio de McDonald's y comenzaban a levantarse los anuncios de los musicales de Broadway, de las marcas y productos de las mismas.

Diva estaba maravillada. En aquella parte de la avenida las luces se volvían más brillantes y le daban de lleno en el rostro con una mezcla de luces moradas, azules, amarillas y rojas. El lugar no podía estar más atascado de desesperada publicidad, pero a casi media noche, el lugar tenía un aspecto que daba la impresión de estar rodeado de luciérnagas gigantes y obscenas. Era la mítica imagen de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Por otro lado a Hagi le parecía de pésimo gusto semejante cantidad de publicidad, tanto que se sentía mareado, por eso y por tanta gente.

Se movieron un poco más, pero sólo lograron caminar una cuadra más y de ahí ya era imposible moverse. Diva se quedó quieta, resignada a que no avanzaría más, pero al menos había logrado moverse lo suficiente para poder ver más o menos bien la pantalla que anunciaría el conteo regresivo.

—Esto es muy diferente al Teatro Metropolitano— comentó Diva mirando los anuncios. El lugar, con su obscena publicidad, constataba notablemente con la elegancia del teatro donde cantaría. Había escuchado que aquella parte de la ciudad se caracterizaba por la publicidad luminosa y los anuncios de musicales de Broadway, pero no tenía idea de que hubiera tantos. A pesar de ser una cantante de ópera que aun no salía a la luz, rara vez se interesaba por las actividades e inventos de los humanos, cualquiera que fuera el ámbito, a excepción, tal vez, de las películas, que sí solía ver, sólo para matar el tiempo. Sentía la necesidad de ver el mundo a través de aquellas imágenes sin tener que mezclarse con humanos o bajo la vigilancia de sus Caballeros. De hecho, esta era una de las pocas veces en las que estaba tan rodeada de humanos.

Con lo que su vista alcanzó a apreciar, pudo ver el enorme anuncio del musical del Rey León –había visto la película de Disney, cuya temática, basada en Hamlet, tenía un muy vago parecido con respecto a la relación entre su hermana y ella-; también vio el anuncio del musical del Fantasma de la Ópera –que le recordó al fallecido y desquiciado Karl, que tanta ternura le daba, pero al cual que nunca amó-. Vio el anuncio de Les Miserables –el único musical que le llamaba la atención y le gustaba- el anuncio del musical de Wicked y Hairspray, uno a un lado del otro –ninguno de los dos llamaba su atención a pesar de los apantallantes posters-. También había anuncios enormes de los estrenos más importantes y esperados del cine, fotografías descomunales de modelos que bien podían compararse con un King Kong de cara bonita y estoica; caras armoniosas pero de expresión tan plana que no tenían chiste alguno, pensaba Diva; caras tan inexpresivas como la de Hagi, quien en ese momento seguía a su lado, ajeno a todo el jubilo que los rodeaba, al igual que las fotografías de las modelos.

Diva quitó su vista de los edificios atestados de luces de neón y se fijó en la gente. A unos cuantos metros vio a un grupo de personas haciendo un círculo y saltando, tomándose de los hombros. Otros tantos estaban haciendo sonar espantasuegras y hacían volar serpentinas de papel. Otros grababan con sus celulares y tomaban fotos del evento como recuerdo. Un helicóptero pasó cerca e hizo una toma de todo el evento que se proyectó en la pantalla gigante que en un rato anunciaría el año nuevo, mostrando una cantidad descomunal de gente. Otras tomas mostraban a la gente amontonada, saludando a la cámara; ni una sola cara triste se presentaba frente aquella improvisada filmación. Diva después observó a Hagi. No parecía encajar, ni parecía que pudiese encajar aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Siempre eres así de serio?— le preguntó, atrayendo la atención del Caballero, y a pesar de que la pregunta era sencilla, directa y sobretodo fácil de responder, no dijo nada. Diva refunfuñó. No era buena compañía.

—A veces. Siempre— dijo de pronto el Caballero, titubeando un poco.

—¿Y por qué?—

—¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?— respondió él, aunque sin malicia.

—A veces. Amshel dice que soy como una niña— contestó Diva —¿Saya también es así?—

—A veces—

Diva iba a preguntar otra cosa, no sabía qué exactamente, casi siempre improvisaba, cuando entonces una melodía comenzó a sonar. Era una canción, interpretada a piano, y una voz mundialmente conocida comenzó a cantar con un tono sereno y tranquilo la letra de la canción, contrastando con el escándalo que en las calles había.

—Es Imagine, de John Lennon— le dijo Hagi, sin esperar siquiera a que ella le preguntara, si es que iba a hacerlo. Por extraño que parezca, ahora las expresiones de Diva no eran tan difíciles de adivinar.

—Ah, sí, he escuchado de él— murmuró desinteresada, sin embargo su interés apareció al ver que a su alrededor, como influenciados por la música, la gente parecía calmarse y tomar una actitud de camaradería. Era de esperarse con una canción que hablaba sobre la paz.

—¿No te parece extraño?— le preguntó a Hagi —Todos ellos parecen cambiar cuando escuchan eso—

—Es considerada una de las mejores canciones de la historia— contestó el Caballero, aunque en lo personal, a él, la canción no le agradaba ni le desagradaba

—No entiendo el mensaje— replicó ella, con sinceridad, porque realmente no lograba captar el por qué una canción que hablaba sobre la paz podía tener tanta mella en la humanidad, siendo que _paz_ era lo que los humanos menos tenían; no la había en su mundo, ni en el de los quirópteros. Prácticamente la paz era una ilusión tan utópica e irreal como el amor, o por lo menos, era poco común, casi al grado de la extinción, si es que alguna vez semejantes ideas y sentimientos tuvieron un auge en la historia de la humanidad.

—A veces me pregunto que habría pasado si mi hermana no se hubiera enojado conmigo— murmuró Diva con cierto tono infantil. Tal parece que no era la única influenciada por la letra de la canción, o que al menos, daba entrada a pensar un poco en ella.

—Precisamente de eso habla la canción— se atrevió a decir Hagi, no muy seguro de sus palabras, ni de la idea que trataba de exponer.

—No me gusta— refunfuñó ella con gesto caprichoso, sorprendiendo un poco al Caballero (tal vez se podía pensar en la idea que exponía la canción e incluso entenderla, pero no llevarla a la práctica. Típico.), pero cuando la canción estaba cerca de terminar, escuchó a alguien a su lado decir a gritos que ya casi era hora, cosa que hizo que Diva estuviera apunto de preguntarle qué hora era, pero no tuvo necesidad, porque la canción terminó, hubo un momento de silencio muy corto y en la misma pantalla donde habían estado proyectando las imágenes de los asistentes, comenzaron a proyectarse los números que indicaban el paso de los segundos del ultimo minuto del año.

—¡Mira, Hagi! ¡Ya casi!— exclamó ella, sobresaltando un poco al Caballero, quien realmente no se había percatado del conteo. Levantó la vista y vio los números regresivos atronando en medio de la pantalla y agrandándose rápidamente hasta desaparecer y dar paso al siguiente. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a gritar en inglés los números, con tono alegre y ansioso; algunas personas originarias de otros países decían los números en su idioma natal. Diva se les unió, vociferando emocionada, pero hablando en francés. Cuando iban por el segundo 32, y Hagi no supo si lo hizo apropósito o sin pensarlo, ella lo tomó del brazo, casi como forma de mantener neutralizada su emoción, mientras agitaba el otro brazo al compás de los segundos.

Cuando el conteo llegó a los últimos doce segundos del año, la gente comenzó a gritar más fuerte. Diva también gritó con intensidad; Hagi no movió la boca ni un centímetro, pero se mantuvo atento a la pantalla, mientras la famosa esfera del Times Square bajaba, iluminada en todo su esplendor, conforme avanzaban los segundos; Hagi, aun ahora, no pudo encontrarle belleza o chiste a la dichosa esfera.

Y cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… y entonces todos gritaron "Happy new year!", incluida Diva, con un jubilo casi imposible de creer, e incluso contagioso. Un absurdo e indiscreto intento de publicidad de Chevrolet o Toshiba, Hagi no supo cuál de los dos era, anunció con una imagen en forma de placa de automóvil que les deseaban a todos un feliz año nuevo 2008. Los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar, y apenas se marcó la entrada del año nuevo, los efectos de pirotecnia saltaron imponentes sobre el edificio, iluminando aun más el espacio, si eso era posible, mientras todos celebraban abrazándose y cantidades impresionantes de confeti caían sobre los presentes.

Diva, imitando a los demás, saltaba histéricamente y vociferaba a lo loco sin importarle que sus gritos de alegría se perdieran con los de los otros miles de presentes, siendo que estaba más acostumbrada a ser escuchada en todo momento, como toda histriónica cantante. Entonces Diva notó algo que era bastante común para celebrar la entrada del año nuevo en el Times Square. Unas cuantas parejas cercanas a ella se abrazaron para después besarse. Lo curioso es que algunos de ellos no parecían ser realmente pareja.

Hagi notó la confusión plantada en el rostro de Diva al ver tal efusiva demostración de alegría, que bien podría tratarse más de un acto promiscuo disfrazado de celebración, aunque no es algo raro que la adrenalina y la alegría de algo acontecido empuje a las personas, aunque sean desconocidos, a abrazarse e incluso besarse, entre otras cosas.

—Algunas personas se besan con la entrada del año nuevo. El chiste es que no necesariamente tienen que ser pareja— le explicó el Caballero a Diva, con tono seco, plano y simple, como el de siempre, casi con inocencia, sin ninguna otra intención más que el de disipar la duda de la joven.

Diva pareció adoptar la costumbre, porque apenas Hagi terminó de hablar, la chica sólo dijo con cierto tono suspicaz: _"¿enserio?"_, y después se abalanzó sobre él, se paró de puntas y aprisionó la nuca de Hagi, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza antes de que este tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, y Diva lo besó directo, sin contemplaciones, timidez o pudor alguno en sus gestos o en el rítmico y avorazado movimiento de sus labios sobre los de él. Más bien, aquel impulsivo beso parecía un acto reflejo de júbilo o emoción descargado en la persona más cercana, al menos, si hubiese podido pensar objetivamente, eso habría pensado Hagi, pero en ese momento, por un breve lapsus de tiempo, su mente pareció apagarse y dejar paso a la confusión y el desconcierto en blanco, o tal vez sin ganas de pensar en nada en especial. Lo que sí sentía era una tronante adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo como veneno en la sangre. Por un momento creyó que de alguna forma había bebido sangre de Diva y que estaba apunto de morir, pero no, era su propio cuerpo, y lo único que la boca de Hagi estaba probando eran los labios de la chica.

Diva aprisionaba el rostro de Hagi con sus manos, sin permitirle irse, y no es que Hagi tuviera la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo antes de dejar atrás la confusión. Tenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, y cuando el calor comenzó a ascender hacia sus mejillas, con sus nervios quebrantados y la tensión disipada dada la naturaleza deleitosa del acto, sintió la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos, y por un momento lo hizo y respondió sin pensarlo mucho, para después volver a abrir sus ojos al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a _gustarle_; no lo iba a negar tampoco, al menos no a si mismo, pero tampoco estaba bien. Era extraña la sensación, por no decir nueva, e inevitablemente atrayente o incluso morbosa al caer en la cuenta de que era besado por la que era considerada su peor enemiga. Era el tabú y lo prohibido manifestado en forma física, en su propia carne, tan fugazmente impetuosa como había sido la iniciativa de Diva por besarlo. Y lo besaba con tal vehemencia, que daba la sensación de que la chica quisiera alimentarse con su alma siendo extraída y volátil de su boca, mientras el sentía un escalofrío agradable recorrerle el cuerpo, como si realmente se tratase de su propia alma siendo drenada a través de su boca para pasar a la boca de ella. Se sentía como estar al borde de un precipicio, con una sensación deleitosa de adrenalina al luchar por el equilibrio y al saberse en peligro, apunto de caer a un abismo, ya fuera para encontrar gloria, o tal vez la muerte, o quizá ninguna; tal vez eran lo mismo.

Antes de que su fuerza de voluntad actuara, muy perturbada en ese momento, Diva se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos, pero Hagi no supo interpretar su mirada. Parecía también un poco sorprendida, más no asustada, más bien decidida. No había pizca de arrepentimiento en su rostro, en él estaba presente la expresión de algo parecido a una resolución, a algo que finalmente se había atrevido a probar y que independientemente de cómo hubiera resultado, estaba satisfecha de haberlo hecho.

—Te ves sorprendido— le dijo con voz traviesa, y no era para menos. Hagi estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, tieso y más pálido que de costumbre —Oh, ¿acaso era tu primer beso?— le preguntó con voz traviesa.

—Claro que no— contestó él, ofendido en su hombría, e inevitablemente comenzó a sentir los estragos de un sonrojo que comenzaba a presentarse en sus mejillas y que hacían que le ardiera la cara aun más. Podía ser flemático y serio hasta el hartazgo, pero tampoco estaba hecho de cartón.

—¿Y a qué vino eso?— titubeó él, a pesar de que había intentado no hacer esa pregunta, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía. En realidad siempre había tenido curiosidad hacia Diva, aquella joven que era la hermana menor de Saya, pero a la cual no conocía y sólo había visto más o menos de lejos, con la que además sólo había cruzado un par de palabras en toda su vida. ¿Quién diría que terminaría celebrando el año nuevo con ella? Peor aun, compartiendo un beso.

Por alguna razón nunca la había podido ver como una enemiga, en realidad nunca la considero así. La consideraba su enemiga porque era la enemiga de Saya, pero él por si solo no tenía tantas razones para odiar a Diva o querer matarla, a excepción de la masacre que hizo en el Zoológico, al hecho de que asesinara a Riku y que era el origen del sufrimiento y la guerra en donde Saya llevaba inmersa tanto tiempo. Las motivaciones de Saya para acabar con ella eran sus motivaciones y deseos, pero seguían sin ser del todo propias. De hecho, le daba un poco de lastima. A veces creía que Diva sólo era una chica que había tenido mala suerte, que nunca fue comprendida fuera del ámbito de la ciencia y que hasta la fecha su situación no había cambiado. Era, precisamente, una niña.

—¿Cómo que a qué vino?— exclamó ella —Tú mismo dijiste que la gente se suele besar aquí cuando entra el año nuevo—

—Pero no todos…— le reprochó.

—Fue divertido, la verdad. Me divertí mucho esta noche, Hagi— le dijo ella, acercándose a él. Hagi, al igual que en el parque, habría retrocedido, pero el tumulto de personas no le permitió moverse.

—Pero, ¿sabes una cosa?— susurró ella cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca —Creo que no habría funcionado; no me lo tomes a mal— le dijo con picardía.

—¿Cóm…?— pero no pudo decir nada más. Diva posó, con cierta fuerza, una de sus manos en el rostro de Hagi y le sonrió traviesamente, sabiendo que lo había hecho pasar un –relativamente- mal rato.

—Salúdame a Saya, y feliz año nuevo, Hagi— y entonces nuevamente posó sus labios en los del Caballero. Esta vez fue un beso rápido y fugaz, sus labios apenas se tocaron. Aun así ambos sintieron una descarga electrizarte al rozarse, aun sensibles y ligeramente húmedos, y después, Diva se dio la media vuelta y desapareció entre el tumulto de gente.

Hagi se quedó un momento paralizado, miró de un lado a otro buscando a Diva, pero no la encontró. Se vio tentado a buscarla, y de hecho trató de moverse un poco, pero le fue imposible; quién sabe cómo le hizo Diva para moverse en medio de aquel mar de gente y esfumarse tan rápido. El confeti seguía cayendo y la canción de Frank Sinatra, I love New York, la cual había empezado a sonar después de la cuenta regresiva, estaba llegando a su fin. El júbilo de la gente aun no se desvanecía; estaba en su auge.

Y Hagi también estaba en su auge, pero no de la alegría, sino de la confusión. Y confundido como estaba por lo que había pasado, se llevó una mano a la cara y se quitó el cabello del rostro, suspirando casi con alivio.

Casi se le escapa una risilla medio nerviosa, pero en su estoico rostro sólo se formó una discreta y sutil sonrisa de lado, provocada por los nervios y los estragos químicos que un beso era capaz de desencadenar, incluso tratándose de alguien como él.

Después de todo la noche no estuvo tan mal, y ciertamente Hagi no podía decir que se arrepintiera de haber huido del departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué creían? ¿Qué iba a pasar el Día de San Valentín con mi novio o mis amigos? (¿cuáles?). Claro que no, lo paso publicando fanfics donde dejó a Hagi como novia de rancho, o sea, vestido y alborotado xD y aquí estoy de nuevo con un fanfic de Blood+ para celebrar el Día del Amor y la Amistad, y obviamente tenía que ser HagixDiva. Sé que el fanfic no tiene NADA que ver con la fecha, de hecho comencé a escribirlo una hora antes de entrar al año 2012, pero bueno, es romance, ¿no? y espero que no haya quedado muy cursi.<strong>

**Bueno, aclarando ciertas cosas: tuve que modificar un poco los tiempos porque, si mis cálculos son correctos, Diva tuvo su presentación en el Teatro Metropolitano en el otoño del año 2007, así que es imposible que llegara hasta el 2008, pero si quería escribir esto, tenía que "alargar" las fechas. **

**Otra cosa: no sé si las direcciones que di con respecto al Times Square sean del todo correctas y no sé si Central Park está a 15 o 17 cuadras del Times Square. Investigué bastante en Internet con respecto a recibir el año nuevo en dicho lugar, como lo de la Esfera de Cristal y los besos (que sí lo hacen, de hecho tienen algo llamado "Plataforma de los besos"). Afortunadamente encontré en Youtube el video de alguien que pasó en Times Square el recibimiento del 2008, por eso puse los detalles de la canción "Imagine" de John Lennon, "I Love New York" de Frank Sinatra y la publicidad de la marca de autos, al menos eso se ve en el video. **

**Otra cosa: sé que la obra del Rey León, basada en Hamlet, no es idéntica a la historia entre Saya y Diva, pero me da la impresión de que guardan cierta similitud, y con respecto al fantasma de la Opera y Karl, tampoco tienen nada que ver, pero cada vez que veía al Caballero disfrazado, me daba la impresión de que el tipo se había inspirado en el personaje de esa obra (y lo siento, no pude evitar mencionar el musical de Wicked xD amo esa obra y el libro, además es uno de los musicales más famosos y llamativos de Broadway). **

**Espero que Hagi y Diva no resultaran muy OOC, créanme que me esforcé mucho, pero cualquier cosa sólo háganmela saber. Personalmente me gustó mucho cómo quedó el fanfic. **

**¡Por cierto! Para el titulo me basé en la canción de Lady Gaga "The edge of glory" que en realidad no tiene un significado demasiado profundo excepto el simbolismo del mismo titulo con respecto a sentirse al "borde del precipicio" o la gloria, en este caso, dados los efectos del enamoramiento impetuoso de una noche que en un principio iba a pasarse a solas. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado el fanfic y hayan pasado un bonito día. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, ya saben. Yo me retiro, que tengo una cita con un par de chocolates y la película de Amelie (¿qué más puede hacer una Forever Alone como yo en este día? Al menos hasta que propongan un "Forever Alone Fest".)**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
